


History

by missvendrick



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missvendrick/pseuds/missvendrick
Summary: Robin and Starfire are just figuring out their relationship when someone from Robin's past shows up. The Hive is doing something, and the Titans aren't sure what. Beast boy and Raven are stumbling through the promise of a relationship. Everyone is full of angst.





	1. Robin - part 1

“His name was He,” Beast Boy whispered, his flashlight flickering underneath his chin. 

Starfire raised her hand. “Why was his name He?”

“Yeah, Beastie, that seems rather lame,” Cyborg chipped in.

Beast Boy jabbed his flashlight at the two. “Everything will be explained!” he said. “If you just let me tell the story!”

Cyborg opened his mouth to protest, but Robin cut in. “Yeah, guys, just let him tell the story.” Robin smiled at Beast Boy to continue.

Beast Boy puffed out his chest. “Yeah! Just listen!”

Starfire leaned towards Robin and whispered into his ear, “But why is his name He?”

Beast Boy death glared at Starfire. She quickly pulled away from Robin, her spine stick straight. 

Beast Boy then launched into his story. “He was named He because He didn’t have a name. No one knew who He was.”

“If you say he one more time I will strangle you,” Raven said. 

Robin shifted his attention from Beast Boy and stared into the bonfire’s flames. He drew his cape closer around him. They were currently away from Jump City and in a small town a few miles away from Gotham. Even though he refused to admit it to his teammates, just the close proximity of Gotham sent shivers down his spine.

It wasn’t the actual city that made him feel weird. It was the fact that any of his bat family members could show up. They could technically show up in Jump City, but there was a small chance they actually would. He had made it very clear that he wanted to be alone. 

But a few miles away from Gotham? Anything was game.

Robin reached his hands out, savoring the warmth from the fire. Something about bonfires made him extremely happy. It was as if the flames was creating dopamine in his brain. 

Even if by some odd chance one of his family members showed up, it shouldn’t distract them from their current mission. According to locals, there had been several sightings of the Hive. It seemed that the majority of their dealings were based in Jump City, but it was important to check up on what was going on. 

In the morning, they had a meeting with an oil company that the Hive had stolen from. Since it was quite an early meeting, six am, they had decided to come here the night prior, and rent out some motel rooms for the night. They being Beast Boy complaining about getting up that early and Starfire being excited about the word motel. Cyborg, Raven, and Robin didn’t care either way.

At one point, Raven stood up, interrupting Beast Boy’s story. “We have an early morning tomorrow and I would like to get some sleep,” she said before leaving towards the motel. 

Just a mile south from the motel, there was a stretch of forest that you were allowed to start a campfire in. Cyborg and Beast Boy had been insistent upon starting a fire and telling scary stories. Robin looked up at the smoke twirling into the night sky. Cyborg had demanded that he build a fire from scratch, which took a good few hours. Robin checked the time and saw that it was nearing midnight. 

Robin looked up and saw that Beast Boy had balanced himself on top a tree. His legs were wrapped one of the lower branches and he was hanging upside down. His fingers were curled around a thin stick and he had a sinister look on his face. 

“That’s how he killed his victims!” Beast Boy said, waiving the stick around. He dropped down from the tree, effectively falling on his butt. 

Starfire begun clapping. “That was a very scary story!” She tried to suppress a yawn but failed miserably. 

“That story was definitely not scary! Cyborg said. “Now I can tell a scarier story.” 

“Well you guys can tell some more scary stories,” Robin said, standing up. “I’m going to bed. We have that meeting in the morning.”

Beast Boy groaned. He rolled his eyes and flopped onto the ground, sending up a puff of dust. “Oh don’t remind me.”

“I agree with Robin,” Starfire said, yawning. 

“The night is still young!” Cyborg said. 

“You guys can still stay here, I’m just tired,” Robin said, turning around. 

Starfire stuck up her index finger. “Very much so! We have an early morning.”

And with that, Starfire and Robin begun walking back to the motel.


	2. Beast Boy - part 1

After Starfire and Robin left, probably to go screw, it had just been Cyborg and Beast Boy at their makeshift campsite.

Beast Boy had been upset when Raven had left during his story. He thought it had been scary and interesting. That was stuff Raven liked. Or at least that’s what he thought she liked. To be fair, he still had a lot to learn about her. 

“Was my story that bad?” Beast Boy asked Cyborg.

“Yeah,” his best friend responded. He was eating from a pack of jerky. “Do you want some?” He offered, holding out the package. 

“Gross, dude,” Beast Boy said. “You know I don’t eat meat!”

“Well maybe you changed your mind, I don’t know.” Cyborg picked up a stick and poked at the fire. 

“Why would I change my mind?” Beast Boy quipped.

Beast Boy stood up and dusted himself off. He looked over at Cyborg and felt a pang of guilt. 

The other week, Raven and him had slept together, and he hadn’t even told Cyborg yet. Yeah, kissing and telling is bad and awful, but Cyborg was his best friend. He should at least know.

It had been totally random. Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg had went off on a mission to some place, leaving Beast Boy and Raven alone in the tower. Being bored, Beast Boy had decided to go bug Raven in her room. 

Over the months, he felt as if they had grown closer. She now let him inside her room. Beast Boy was very proud of that accomplishment. He was always happy when he gained a bit more of her trust. Raven’s trust was special and important. She didn’t hand it out to just anyone.

He had always felt drawn to Raven. He wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was just because he wanted to figure her out. Maybe it was because she was a puzzle. A very, very confusing puzzle. 

He knew he shouldn’t think of her that way. She wasn’t a puzzle to finish or something to explain. But that was just how Raven felt to him. Describing her as a confusing puzzle was one of the only ways she made sense to him.

When she had let him inside of her room, he had felt happy. She had been sitting on her bed, a book sprawled out across her lap.  
He had made a comment about her looking like a princess. She had blushed at that. That had been the first time she had ever blushed at something he said. He had then went and sat down beside her on the bed, obviously continuing to flirt with her. She had been replying to all of his flirts with sarcastic comments, but she had been smiling, so he didn’t stop.

The next thing he knew, she was kissing him. 

Full on kissing. Their lips were connected, and making out, and he really liked it.

Then she was touching him and he was touching her. Clothes came off and he was inside her. Then it was all over and she shooed him out of the room. 

During that time, something inside him had flipped and Raven was all he was. He was consumed with her with the thought of her. He didn’t understand it. Ever since then, she has been all he’s able to think about. He had tried lots of times to start conversations, to spark whatever happened, but she had shut him out every single time.

He did not understand Raven at all. Why were girls so confusing?

Cyborg was waving his hand in front of Beast Boy’s face. 

“Yooooo! Earth to BB,” Cyborg said. He knocked on Beast Boy’s head. “Someone in there?”

Beast Boy pushed Cyborg’s meaty fist away. “What are you talking about? I’m right here.”

“You haven’t been, dude. I’ve been trying to talk to you for the past five minutes.” Despite Beast Boy’s protests, Cyborg knocked on his head again. 

“Oh sorry, Cy,” Beast Boy said, hooking his arms around his knees. “I was just… just about something.”

“You thinking? I didn’t know you could do that,” Cyborg teased.

“I can totally think! I’ve been thinking my whole life!”

“You sure about that?” Cyborg made a circling gesture towards him. “Cuz, ya know sometimes I’m pretty sure my jerky has more a thought process than you.”

“Your jerky is dead.”

“Yeah! Exactly, dude.”

Beast Boy chucked a rock at his best friend. Cyborg ducked, the rock skittering into the distance.

“We should probably get going,” Cyborg said, standing up. He stretched his arms over his head and grunted. “Can ya put out the fire?”

“Okay,” Beast Boy replied. He shifted into a dog and with his back legs and kicked dirt onto the fire till the flames were nothing more than embers. 

He then shifted back into his human form and the two started walking towards the motel.

“So,” Beast Boy said.

“Sooooo,” Cyborg responded.

“I got something to admit.” Beast Boy reached out and snatched a leaf from a tree. 

“Knew it.”

“What?” Beast Boy looked over to him and raised his eyebrow.

“I knew you were hiding something,” Cyborg said.

“No you didn’t.” Beast Boy rolled the fingers in between his fingers. 

“Ohh yes, I did. You are so obvious.”

Beast Boy felt offended. “I am not obvious!”

Cyborg rolled his eyes. “Whenever you’re hiding something, you have these like…” He put his finger up to his lip. “Quiet spurts? I don’t really know how to explain it. Like what you did earlier. You get quiet and distant. Your eyes kinda gloss over and you stop listening to everything.”

“I totally don’t do that,” Beast Boy said, defending himself. He knew everything Cy was saying was true, but that didn’t mean he had to agree with it. He dropped the leaf and grabbed another one from a bush. 

“You totally do. It’s like you go back into yourself. You get this serious look on your face and it’s kinda scary,” he added.

Cyborg’s comment sent his heart racing. “What do you mean by it being scary? How is being serious scary?”

“Okay so two things. One, you admit that you were hiding something. Sh sh sh, don’t interrupt.” Cyborg reached out and pressed a finger to Beast Boy’s open mouth. “Two, okay so maybe scary isn’t the right word?”

“It definitely isn’t.”

“What did I say about interrupting?”

“Sorry.”

Cyborg sighed dramatically. “It’s more, unnerving? Ominous? No. That’s even worse than scary. It’s like, worrisome. ‘Cause you’re never like that, ya know? You’re always really giggly and happy, but then to see you all quiet and serious? It’s worrying.”

Beast Boy cocked his head to the side. “I sorta get what you’re saying, dude.”

“It’s just, I worry about you,” Cyborg said. He looked over at Beast Boy and gave him a side bro hug. “So what do you wanna tell me?”

Beast Boy totally regretted ever bringing up this conversation. He didn’t want Cyborg to worry about him. But he had already dug his grave. If he lied, Cyborg would know and then press him for the truth. 

He took in a deep breath. His heart was racing. His palms were sweaty. He saw the curve of the motel in the distance. 

“I slept with someone last week,” Beast Boy admitted. 

Cyborg stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth hitting the ground. Beast Boy kept walking so Cyborg had to run to catch up to him. 

“Whoa! What?” Cyborg’s eyes were wider than saucers. “A girl let you sleep with her? Well I’ll be darned. Who was she?”

Beast Boy had the sudden urge to not tell Cyborg that it was Raven. Something about it felt icky and wrong to him. 

“You can’t tell anyone okay?” Beast Boy demanded. “You have to promise me, okay?”

“I promise, I promise,” Cyborg said. “Now who is she?”

“Oh look, we’ve arrived at the motel,” Beast Boy said, digging out his keycard. 

“Dude, no, you can’t do this to me. Bro.”

“I’ll tell you later, okay?”

“Do I at least know her?”

Beast Boy debated this question. The two of them did know a lot of girls, so if he told Cyborg the answer it wouldn’t lead back to Raven.

“Yeah, you do,” he said.

“Hm,” Cyborg hummed. “Well, I guess it doesn’t really matter. I’ll get the answer out of ya eventually.” He bumped his elbow against Beast Boy’s shoulder. “My room is down there, so I’ll see ya in the morning?”

“Okay,” Beast Boy said, walking away. 

All of their rooms were spread across the motel. Robin’s was at the east end; Cyborg’s and Starfire’s were on the opposite ends of the second floor; Beast Boy’s and Raven’s were right next together at the west end. 

It was totally coincidental that Raven and Beast Boy had been placed together. When the concierge had given them their room numbers, they had decided to draw straws in order to figure out who would get what room. To be honest, Beast Boy had thought that Robin and Starfire would get the two rooms right next to each other. 

Apparently the universe didn’t work like that. Starfire and Robin got along too well. The universe had to pair up him and Raven.  
Of freakin’ course.

When he reached his room, he debated knocking on Raven’s room. If he knocked, she would either answer or not. He could handle if she didn’t answer. For that’s what he’d been doing this entire past week. Knocking on her door and no one answering. He didn’t know what he would say if she did answer.

“Ah, screw it,” he mumbled. 

He walked up to her door and knocked.


	3. Robin -  part 2

If Robin was going to be honest with himself, he felt uncomfortable around Starfire. Especially when they were alone. He much preferred to have the others around as well. Robin kicked a rock, sending it skittering along the road. 

It was just, whenever he was alone with her his chest goes tight and his heart started to pound so loud he was afraid others could hear it. It was the worse when she brushed up against him. It took every ounce of strength he had to not just kiss her right then and there.

He didn’t think they were dating. Yeah, they had kissed in Tokyo in front of all their friends. But they hadn’t done anything since then. Sometimes he’d catch her staring at him, her cheeks cherry red, but he always looked away.

He didn’t know how to deal with that. 

He didn’t know if he even wanted to deal with it.

Yes, he had dated other people before. He had kissed and had sex with a lot of different people. He’d only had these sort of feelings for one other person, and that relationship had left him broken.

A bush beside the sidewalk rustled. A bunny poked its head out and then returned back to the bush.

He was determined to not let that happen with Starfire. He wanted this relationship to work out.

But how to do that? He had no idea. 

He knew that he shouldn’t feel uncomfortable around Starfire. He knew that he should’ve made a move already. But he didn’t know how or where to start. He knew what he should act like that. He knew what he should be. 

He snuck a look at her. Their eyes met and he quickly looked away.

Robin felt a want to take something. He didn’t care what. The sudden urge to get rid of all these feelings overwhelmed him. His chest was constricting. That familiar panic was settling into his bones. He hadn’t felt this was in months, ever since Slade. 

They turned a corner and now the Motel was less than a block away. He tried to think about the Hive. What was their intention for stealing oil? What were they planning?   
It was obvious that they were building something. The oil would most likely serve as fuel for their creation. But what exactly?

“Have you been avoiding me?” Starfire asked, piercing the silence.

Robin’s heart went dead. His mouth dried. It was a struggle to keep his breathing calm. 

That was he had exactly been doing.

“No,” he said. His voice cracked. He begun looking for a place to throw himself off of. 

He was unraveling. It took every fiber of willpower he had to not freak out. He wanted badly to take something. He didn’t care what. As long as it got rid of these feelings. 

He could feel her stare. “Are you lying to me?” She asked. She dipped her head forward to try to see his face, but he only turned his head farther away. His face was warm. 

They reached the motel and he immediately headed toward his room, key card in hand. Starfire was on his heels. 

“Robin, I really want to talk about this,” Starfire said. He could hear the pain in her voice. 

They reached his door and Robin was desperately trying to steady his hands as he entered in the key card. The handle flickered green and the door clicked open. 

Her hand darted out and grabbed the door handle. 

“Please don’t avoid me,” she said. She leaned forward to try to look at his face. He turned his head away, avoiding her eyes.

He tugged her hand away. “I’m not.” His voice cracked.

“Is something wrong?”

“I’m tired,” he said, walking into the room.

Starfire followed him in. “Robin, please talk to me. I can tell something is wrong.” She was pleading with him.

The room stunk of too much Febreeze. Pressed against the center of the wall was a queen bed. His bag sat on the desk in the corner. Off to the side was a door creaked open. Robin walked over to it and peeked inside. It was just a bathroom. 

“I’m tired,” he said, shutting the bathroom door. “I want to go to bed.” He sat down on the bed and begun taking off his shoes. The storm was still brewing in his chest. He needed these feelings to go away. 

Starfire was standing in the middle of the room, her arms folded across her chest. She was pouting. He could tell she was deep in thought.   
“Is it because of us you are upset?” she asked. “You never want to be alone with me. Whenever I look at you, you look away. When I try to talk to you, you always involve the others.”

That’s not at what he meant to do. He wanted to be around Starfire and build something with her. But whenever he was around her he didn’t know how to deal with the emotions swirling around in his chest. 

“No, I mean yeah, but no!” he said, stuttering. Her pout turned into a frown. 

“Yeah?” Starfire asked. “What do you mean by yeah?” She took a few steps towards him.

“T-that’s not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean?” She was a foot away from him now. “Do you not like me?”

“Of course I do!” He tried to duck away but she just got closer. Her face was mere inches away from his. He could smell her flowery perfume.

“Then why are you avoiding me?”

“I’m not avoiding you.”

“Yes, you are.”

Starfire reached out and grabbed his hand. She interlocked her fingers together with his. Robin was afraid she could hear his thundering heart. 

“Robin,” Starfire said, “Please tell me.”

His mouth had been stuffed with cotton. He couldn’t explain his feelings to her. Literally all of their problems would be fixed if he did so. His chest tightened. He looked down at their interlocked hands. He could feel the warmth of her skin through his gloves. 

With her free hand she tilted his head up. She then begun peeling his mask off. He let her. She settled one of her thighs beside his. She dropped the mask onto the ground.   
“Talk to me,” she asked, looking deep into his eyes. Robin felt as if she was staring into his very being. She cupped his face in her hand. 

“I’m afraid.” His voice was barely above a whisper. Her eyes widened. “I don’t want to mess this up. You make me feel a lot of things - good things - and I don’t know how to deal with it. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

The next thing he knew, she was straddling and kissing him.


	4. Robin - part 3

Robin froze. Starfire pulled away before he could properly react. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly.

“You don’t mess anything up, Robin,” Starfire said softly. 

The painful feeling in his chest started to subside. 

“I-I don’t know what to say,” he admitted. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

“Then don’t.” She pushed him down. The bed creaked loudly underneath them. She kissed him. He kissed back. 

He kissed her as if the world was ending. Robin wanted to feel her. He wanted her as close as possible. She was a drug and he was ready to take all of her in. He didn’t feel terrible when she was kissing him. All the disgusting, awful feelings and memories that haunted him left. 

He pulled off his gloves and tossed them to the ground. 

Starfire stopped. 

He pressed his forehead against hers. He was breathing hard. “Is something wrong?”

He realized that she was looking at his gloves. She gulped before turning back to him. There was a fierce determination in her eyes. She kissed him again. “Condoms?” She said against his lips. 

“What?” he asked. It took a second before he realized what she meant. 

“Condoms. Do you have any?” Her voice was husky and full of desire. She pressed a kiss against his ear, sending a shudder down his spine.

He felt his face flush. “In my bag, the pocket on the side. There should be one.”

She got up and he heard the padding of her feet as she walked over to his bag. He felt cold now that she was gone. He heard his bag’s zipper and her shuffling around. His chest was tightening again. 

Starfire was back. She tossed the condom onto the bed. She kicked off her boots before climbing back on top of him. Then they were kissing again. Her lips now tasted like spearmint. He was ready to get lost in her. Her hands were touching him in every right place. He was ready to lose all sense of himself and be totally immersed in her very being. He moaned against her lips and he felt her smile. 

Robin realized something was off. 

Starfire’s hands slid underneath his shirt. She pulled it off.

He’d been wanting to do this with Starfire for months. His body craved her very being. 

He couldn’t go through with this. 

Her fingers curled around the latch on his belt.

He wasn’t doing this for the right reasons. 

Robin pressed his hands against her shoulders and pushed her away. He ducked his head down so he wouldn’t have to see her face.

“Leave.” He tried to make his voice sound as distant as he could. 

“Robin-”

“Please.” He knew he didn’t sound distant. He sounded broken. 

She lingered for a second before climbing off.

“Rob-”

“Don’t make me ask again.”

He needed her to leave. Everything was rushing back. He was going to lose any resemblance of himself if she didn’t listen to him.

It felt like an eternity had went by before he heard the door opening and then clicking shut.

He inhaled a deep, shuddering breath. It took everything in him to not go chase her down and continue what they were doing. But he couldn’t. Wouldn’t. He refused to become that type of person again.


End file.
